bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Nejire Hado
|birthday= October 6 |age= 17 (First Appearance) 18 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 164 cm (5'4½") |weight= |hair= Periwinkle |eye= Blue |bloodtype= B |quirk= Wave Motion |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School The Big 3 |teams=Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |debut= Chapter 122 |debutanime= Episode 62 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Ranged Combat }} , also known by her hero name, , is a student in Class 3-A at U.A. High School and is part of The Big 3. Appearance Nejire is a fair-skinned girl of average height with wide, curious eyes. Her upper eyelashes long and thick, and her irises are a royal blue where her pupils are white. Her hair is periwinkle, and it reaches all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs. She has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left. According to the boys at U.A., she’s more of the "cute kind" than the "sexy kind." Nejire wears a waistcoat in place of the normal U.A. blazer with her school uniform like Kyoka Jiro occasionally does. Nejire's hero costume consists of a royal blue skin-tight bodysuit with a high black collar, pale mint green markings covering her torso from over her shoulders to between her legs, framed with turquoise, a matching stripe of the same two colors around both of her upper arms. On her feet, she wears a pair of knee-high boots, a thinning flap buttoned on each thigh, with turquoise spirals around her ankles, matching the thicker ones above her yellow gauntlets and wrist-guards. She has a black strap around the top of each thigh, two small satchels attached, and two spiralling horns of hair protruding from behind her ears that are shaped as a reference to her Quirk. Gallery Nejire Hado Student Uniform.png|Nejire in the manga. Nejire chan.png|Nejire's hero costume in the manga. Nejire Hado One's Justice 2 Design.png|My Hero One's Justice 2 Design. Personality Nejire is naturally a very kind, talkative, and endlessly curious girl. She shows great interest in people's unique physical features and is easily distracted by them. Due to this, Nejire can be very blunt, often asking rather invasive or off-putting questions. Nejire is an affectionate person and a "free spirit," someone who has a genuine passion for learning new and strange things and isn't afraid to speak her mind or show how she feels. She seems to like knowing more than others, but not in a proud way, as she just enjoys explaining things to people and sharing her knowledge. She is mentioned to act like a kindergartner due to her childish glee. She is very enthusiastic, affable and cheery, and is always seen moving. She does not seem very concerned for Tamaki Amajiki when she learns of his attack, possibly due to having a more optimistic view than everyone else. Thanks to her inquisitive and chatty demeanor, she is a notably level-headed individual, though she comes off as an "airhead" most of the time. Despite her happy-go-lucky personality, Nejire is fierce in battle. When the situation calls for it, Nejire can be very calm and focused. Her curiosity never seems to extend to the enemy and she always maintains her focus on taking them down. Her strong heart is what has allowed her to climb the ranks into one of U.A.'s top three students. Abilities Overall Abilities: Nejire is one of U.A. High School's most powerful students alongside Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki, who are all collectively known as The Big 3. Like the rest of the Big 3, Nejire's abilities can rival or even surpass that of most Pro Heroes. She has shown on multiple occasions to have great mastery over her powerful and versatile Quirk. Despite Wave Motion's lack of speed, Nejire utilizes the energy surges to boost her own mobility. By doing so, she can quickly close the gap between her and the target before unleashing blast waves at close range. The waves have proven to be very effective against large enemies who also lack speed. Nejire can control how much energy she wants to output and can release it from her palms and her feet. By releasing small amounts under her feet, Nejire can levitate herself with fine control. She can defend herself and use the waves to attack from long range. A combination of the aforementioned applications is effective for Nejire controlling a battlefield and keeping her distance. Her overall fighting style and Quirk handling are reminiscent of how Katsuki Bakugo utilizes his Explosion Quirk. Nejire's abilities not only garnered her the opportunity to be mentored by Ryukyu, the No. 10 Hero (formerly No. 9), but have also proven to be enough to allow Nejire take on villains that are much larger and physically stronger than she is. Even with her stamina drained, Nejire, alongside Tsuyu Asui and Ochaco Uraraka, were still able to effectively aid Ryukyu against Rikiya Katsukame, one of the Eight Bullets. *'Enhanced Stamina': Due to her Quirk's drawback, Nejire has built up an intense amount of stamina through training. Even after Rikiya drained Ryukyu's Squad of their stamina using his Quirk, Nejire was able to continue fighting while her allies recovered. Due to this feat, along with the nature of her Quirk, facing Nejire in a drawn-out battle would eventually become a battle of stamina. Quirk |Hadō}}: Nejire's Quirk grants her the ability to convert her own vitality into energy and release it in the form of exceptionally powerful spiral shockwaves. Since the energy travels in a spiral, it's not very fast. Overusing this Quirk will cause Nejire to suffer from great exhaustion, due to it using her own stamina as a power source. Nejire can release the shockwaves from her hands as an offensive blast. She can also release the energy from her feet to increase her mobility and allow her to fly. Super Moves * |Guringu Ueivu}}: This attack blasts her enemies with a powerful wave. It is strong enough to simultaneously take down two villains with Gigantification Quirks. Stats Battles & Events Trivia * Nejire's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as following: ** Ranked 64th in the 4th Popularity Poll. *Nejire's surname contains the kanji for and , and the hiragana that makes up her first name means . **Put together, the kanji for Nejire's surname spells the Japanese word for . *Nejire's favorite things are lilies and jasmine tea. References Site Navigation it:Nejire Hado pl:Nejire Hado Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:The Big 3 Category:Emitters Category:Ryukyu's Agency Employees Category:Hero Interns Category:Characters from Akita Category:Class 3-A